What Once Was Lost
by katiesgotagun
Summary: What if Daegal actually did have a sister that he was trying to protect? This is the fast paced introduction and quickly formed friendship between Elthea and Merlin, who both struggle to save the people they love most. Very fast paced, mild sexual content, and probably won't be updated very frequently, but will be updated as frequently as I can manage! (Merlin x OC)
1. Emerald Eyes

**So this story starts during season 5, namely during episode 8! I started this as a one shot, but it became so long and ended so close to the series finale, I figured I'd split it up and make a story out of it. Let me know what you think!**

**Songs used in this chapter: **

**My Lagan Love by Celtic Woman**

**Non C'e Piu by Celtic Woman**

**-Kate**

* * *

Merlin laid dying on the ground from the poison Morgana had poured down his throat. He tried to move but ended up choking on more of his own spit. He tried to use his magic to heal himself but it was proved futile; the poison still coursed through his veins .His head fell back a hit the ground as he gurgled; He could feel a slight breeze whipping through the air and nipping at his cheeks, and on that breeze he smelled freshly baked sweets and cinnamon. His eyes stayed to the sky as his body began to shut down, his peripheral vision going edging to black.

The sound of crunching leaves, tinkling bells, and a soft hum flitted through his ears as his head span. He felt a cool hand touch his feverish cheek, forcing his face to tilt to the side. The last thing he saw was a pair of startlingly green eyes before his mind plunged into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Merlin came to, he found himself bundled up in soft blankets on a bed with a damp washcloth on his forehead. His head ached, his leg was numb, and his lungs could barely expand. His eyes strained to focus as he heard the same humming from before.

"_Where Lagan streams sing lullaby_..." He heard echoing around the wooden room. It looked as if someone had carved out the inside of a tree. The furniture was carved into the walls, there were tree roots tangling through the air, creating a feel of separate rooms.

"_There blows a lily fair..._" The lilting voice sang again, and he swore it was that of an angel. Merlin grimaced as he shifted his head towards the source of the sound. He saw the back of a woman with long black hair wearing a white blouse with a black bustier and a red skirt.

In the corner, he saw the boy that had betrayed him, Daegal, asleep in a bed behind a curtain of tree roots.

She was standing in front of a counter while crushing something in a mortar with a pestle.

"_The twilight gleam is in her eye, the night is on her hair..._" She sang as she swayed slightly, the thin silver chains decorating her feet jingling with the movement.

Merlin's senses were invaded again by the scent of baked goods and cinnamon that he had smelled earlier.

He watched as she extended a hand up towards a shelf that seemed too far for her as she stood on her tippy toes. She stretched her whole body out, balancing on one foot and causing the bells on her anklets to chime. The tips of her fingers touched the jar she wanted, and he watched as it flew into her waiting hand.

'Magic?' He thought as he struggled to get up; he didn't trust people as easily as he used to. His shoulders had barely managed to leave the bed before they began to ache further. He heard her gasp and turn around, her long black hair whipping around her as she turned. Her skirts billowed behind her as she raced to the bed to push his shoulders back down.

Merlin's breath caught in his throat; she was truly a vision to behold. Had he not felt the stinging of his leg, he would have thought he was in a dream, gazing upon an angel. Her heart shaped face was framed by curly black hair, which brushed up against her prominent cheek bones and cascaded to her waist. Her bottom lip was between her teeth as she fussed about him, turning her plump lips a pleasant red. And her eyes- oh those eyes! They were a gorgeous emerald green, almond shaped and framed with long, thick black lashes that cast faint shadows on her cheeks. His heart skipped a beat as her delicate hands went from his shoulders to his forehead, removing the wet cloth and checking for a temperature. Her dark eyebrows were drawn together in worry as she met his eyes head on.

"Don't move so much! I was only able to remove a fraction of the poison." She scolded lightly, assessing his temperature. "You have a slight fever, but it's not as bad as before." She said as she as she removed her hand, instead dipping the hand into the small bowl of water at the foot of the bed to replenish the small towel. She placed the cool cloth on Merlin's forehead before fixing the blankets. "You're lucky Daegal got me in time." She muttered softly as she turned to go back to the counter.

The woman took an herb from the jar she had pulled out and she cut it with a sharp knife. She chopped the herb, which he now recognized as lemon grass, and then placed it into a small basin. She then gathered strawberries, raspberries, and blackberries from a clay basket on the counter to mix into the mortar. She hummed to herself as she ground the berries into the powder and then she scraped it into the basin along with the lemon grass. She placed the basin over an open fire pit that held no flame.

She crouched down and lit the logs with her fingers before standing again. She stirred the water with a wooden spoon and grabbed some dried leaves from the counter before dropping them into the basin. She let the herbal concoction simmer in the basin as she placed all the ingredients back into their proper place before grabbing a small jar of ointment and a small cloth. Merlin's eyes followed her movements warily, slightly tense as she stepped closer to him. He closed his eyes involuntarily when the smell wafted over him again; she smelled of cinnamon and sweet rolls. She hummed to herself as she dipped the clean cloth into the ointment before gently raising her hand to Merlin's forehead.

"This may sting a bit." She sighed and Merlin felt her breath wash over his face, a flush building in his cheeks as he became painfully aware of their proximity. He winced slightly when she placed the ointment on the cut on his forehead that Merlin hadn't even realized he had.

"What's your name?" She asked while focusing on the small abrasion.

"M-Merlin." He coughed out.

She smiled at him and Merlin's stomach fluttered as she responded with her eyes twinkling, "Nice to meet you, Merlin, my name is Elthea." She wiped more ointment on the abrasion before speaking again. "The poison used on you was not easily stalled. I can draw it out of you when the anesthetic wears off."

She finished tending to his cut before standing and going over to the fire. She raised a hand and the fire extinguished itself.

Merlin watched her take a beautifully crafted green glass cup out of a small cupboard and dip it into a small basin. When the cup was filled half way, she pulled it up to her lips and blew softly onto the cup. The steam immediately dissipated and the cup cooled down to what he assumed was a drinkable temperature. Elthea's feet jingled as she walked back to Merlin's resting place. She helped him sit up by stuffing pillows under his back as she pulled him up. She calmly raised the glass to his lips and waited for him to swallow the liquid. Merlin felt the tea soothing his sore throat almost immediately after he consumed it. She ran a hand through the hair at the back of his neck as he struggled to swallow all of it. Merlin had chills from her fingers' ministrations.

"Slow down, there's plenty more where that came from." She giggled, causing Merlin to blush.

"Sorry. How can you do that?" He asked quietly, still finding his throat raw from the poison.

"Do what?" She asked with her head cocked to the side. Elthea looked utterly unaware of her effect on merlin, leaving him a stuttering mess as he struggled to find the words he was going to say.

"Are you magic?" He asked more clearly, his eyes shooting over to the boy that still slept soundly.

"Yes," Elthea stood quickly and gracefully, causing her red skirts to billow around her legs. She dipped the cup into the basin again before going back to his side to help him drink more. "But I'm not one to misuse the gifts I have been given." Elthea said thoughtfully as she studied Merlin's face.

"Misuse?" Merlin asked between sips.

"Use my magic for vengeful reasons." She supplied as he finished drinking.

Elthea stood again, but instead of refilling the cup, she went to a small cupboard. She crouched in front of the wooden cabinet and rummage around before finally pulling out a plate that held dried meat on it.

"My magic isn't like ordinary magic." She continued as she sliced through the toughened meat. The meat was soon seasoned and brought over to Merlin, who gladly accepted the nourishment.

"How so?" He asked as she fed him small bites of deliciously spiced rabbit.

"Well, I can't do what you can probably do." Merlin nearly choked on the rabbit at the nonchalance in her voice.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked, coughing. "I'm not magic, no, not me-" he rambled before she let out a hearty laugh that made his body hum pleasantly.

"Do not attempt to lie, Merlin, I know a sorcerer when I see one." She chortled as she fed him more meat.

"H-how did you know?" He stuttered out.

Elthea smiled again before replying, "Your eyes gave you away when I found you. It was your body's last attempt at fighting the poison." She responded as she fed him the last of the rabbit.

"How is your magic different?" He asked as she stood to clear the dish.

"Well," she started, "It's in my blood rather than in my practice. I have no need to say spells, I just think and it happens." She turned and faced the door. "That's why I live out here." Elthea's full lips pulled into a frown.

"You're just like me..." Merlin whispered, more to himself than to her, but she heard him anyway.

"You were born of magic as well?" She asked with an expression of shock.

"Yes. How do you know Daegal?" He said, glancing at the boy in question.

"When he was just a child, his mother was persecuted for her magic, so he ran to the woods. He was unfamiliar with the forest and fell into a valley, the same valley I found you in, actually. I found him and healed him with my magic." She smiled at the fond memory as she glanced at the boy with a fondness that made Merlin's heart ache. "He was only a boy."

"You're a healer, then?"

"Only thing I really know how to use my magic for." She said smiling.

Merlin smiled at her, closing his eyes as exhaustion washed over him. Her fingers danced on his forehead to feel for a fever, a small gasp escaping her lips as she felt the scalding heat radiating from him.

"Daegal! Up! Fetch fresh water!" She shouted to the sleeping boy, effectively waking him and making him roll off his bed. He ran out the door blindly with a bucket on his quest for clean water.

She placed her hands above Merlin's stomach and he watched as her hands began to glow an iridescent green.

"I'm going to have to draw it out, alright, I need you to hold as still as you can." Elthea cooed, stroking the hair on his forehead back once before she hovered her hands over his stomach.

Daegal came running through the door with a full bucket of water which he quickly place by the bed. "Hold him down." Elthea ordered as she began to chant, the words drifting into a song not long after she started.

_"Onda blu, dove vai_

_Non lo chiedero..."_

With each word she sang, there was a stream of light that danced out of her mouth and around her head. Through the nearly blinding pain, Merlin watched in awe as the lights moved towards his body, leaving a burning trail on his skin as they grazed him.

_"Cio che tu perderai_

_Non lo cerchero..."_

Merlin choked out a breath, his back arching as his lungs struggled to take in air. He convulsed as his mouth began to foam again, the poison making his body shut down.

_"Cerchi di sfociare_

_Corri sempre giu_

_Quando trov il mare_

_Fiume non c'è più..."_

Her green eyes closed and her hands began to move from his stomach to his chest, the convulsing muscle making it hard for her to keep a steady rhythm going.

_"Wave of blue, long ago_

_Nothing but a stream_

_Rushing through mountain dew_

_To the sea's cold gleam_

_Nothing but a stream_

_Towards the ocean dream..."_

Merlin panted as he felt his something moving inside of him of his stomach, moving in a slithering gait that faintly reminded Merlin of a snake coiling and lying in wait for its prey, ready to strike at any time.

_"Nata dal cielo_

_Day by day, deeper now_

_Al di là per quel_

_Sogno sempre più..."_

Merlin felt his breath become shorter and his lungs began burning as her voice began to carry around the room, echoing as the lights pulsed faster around her head, traveling down her arms and around Merlin's torso. The room seemed to echo in different tones, complimenting her voice perfectly; the magic she spoke stirred up a current in the room, a cool breeze touching Merlin's feverish skin.

_"Al di là delle colline_

_Scorri oltre il confine_

_Fiume non c'è più..."_

Merlin felt the poison coiling in his stomach, his back arching in pain as it began to climb up through his throat and out of his mouth in a steady stream of glistening black liquid.

_"Rolling wave, calling now_

_Voices clear and pure_

_Find the way home somehow_

_Find the way for sure..._

_Quando vuoi sboccare_

_Scorri sempre giu_

_Finché trov il mare_

_Finché non sei più _

_Wave of green, wave of blue_

_Flowing home_

_Non sei più..."_

Her hands moved in a swirling motion as she sang, pulling the magic tendrils and streams of water from the bucket into a confining ball around the poison, crushing it into a shimmery dust that dissipated into the air. Merlin's body collapsed onto the mattress as he panted, Elthea following suit.

"How did you do that?" He managed to ask between pants. Daegal dropped his hold on Merlin as his body calmed.

"Practice. Lots and lots of practice." Elthea panted as she rested her head on Merlin's stomach, her hands clutching the sheets as she caught her breath.

"Elthea, you should rest." Daegal said with worry as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Can't move." She panted out as her head rose and fell with Merlin's equally erratic breathing.

Daegal bent to pick up Elthea, but he realized he couldn't carry her to the other bed without running the risk of dropping her. He settled for placing her on the bed next to Merlin.

"Sorry about this." She panted out.

"S'no problem." Merlin said as Daegal pulled the sheets over the girl's body. Merlin could feel the heat of her body next to his but he was far too tired to really care. Elthea passed out almost immediately after Daegal tucked her in, a soft sigh leaving her mouth as her breathing bean to slow. Merlin looked at her briefly before falling into slumber himself. Daegal sat down on his bed, weary from the fast paced rescue that had woken him up, though he hadn't really done anything. Soon, he, too, drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Morning After

When Merlin woke, his mind barely registered the extra warmth that curled around his body, only being able to focus on the annoying chill nipping at his right leg. Apparently, his leg had broken free from the blankets while he was sleeping. He pulled his foot back into the warm safety of the blankets, his arms unconsciously tightening around the source of heat as his foot absorbed warmth from the cocoon. Merlin heard a soft moan right next to his ear and his eyes shot open, what he saw making his heart drop into his stomach.

He saw Elthea wrapped up in his embrace, her hands clutching to his shirt and her head buried next to his head on the pillow. Her hair was sprawled out behind her with a few tendrils sneaking across her face. His breath caught in his throat as she snuggled closer to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck with one of her arms tight around his chest. His grip on her waist tightened as he let out a shaky breath. He heard her sigh in content as she continued on sleeping.

Daegal chuckled, startling Merlin.

"Should've warned you; she's a cuddler." Daegal said as he shifted in the chair that sat in front of the fire to face Merlin. "She's not going to let you leave until you're at your best, y'know," He continued.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you help Morgana?" Merlin asked quietly, keeping his voice down for the sleeping girl in his arms.

"She threatened Elthea," Daegal said softly, "and I couldn't let any harm come to her. She's the only person I have left."

A cool breeze drifted through the open window and it stirred the potted plants that Merlin had neglected to notice before. The room flickered with light from the fire, and Merlin realized he would have to stay till morning since trying to maneuver through the forest was as dumb of an idea as walking up to the prince and willingly exposing his own magic.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"The sun has only just set. You'll have to go back to Camelot first thing in the morning." Daegal stated, "I believe that Morgana is planning to kill the king." A grimace was pulling at Merlin's face and his eyes glared at the ceiling in his hatred. He was seething at the thought of Arthur dying by her hands, and he was determined to get back to Camelot before that happened.

The grip on his chest travelled to the back of Merlin's neck, where Elthea's fingers combed through his hair slowly. The hateful thoughts that were going through Merlin's head halted and shifted to the powerful girl that clung to his body. Merlin's heart stuttered as he stared at the tendrils of curly hair that were splayed across the pillow. In all honestly, he kind of liked their position.

"Merlin, I want to come with you." Daegal said firmly.

"No, absolutely not, it's too dangerous." He said fiercely, forgetting about the beauty in his arms for a moment. He felt her shift and move, her eyelashes tickling his neck as they fluttered open.

"What time is it?" She muttered against his neck, her lips unknowingly caressing Merlin's skin. Merlin flushed at the feeling.

"It's nighttime. You should go back to sleep." Merlin whispered, his mouth next to her hair covered ear. She groaned, pushing herself further into his embrace before letting out a heavy sigh. Merlin's breath fanned across her face, making her lips twist in confusion before she realized who she was clinging to.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, sitting up from his grip and stumbling away from the bed, tripping and running a hand through her hair. Her cheeks were bright red with an embarrassed blush. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish as she tried to apologize frantically, her words failing her as embarrassment halted her words. Her hands covered her mouth which was in a sheepish grimace as she shot a glare at Daegal, who was cackling in his chair after he'd seen the whole thing pan out.

"You little twit," she gasped, smacking him on the back of the head and causing him to laugh harder. "Stop laughing, Daegal!"

"You should have seen your face!" Daegal cackled, nearing falling out of his chair with his raucous laughter. With a furious blush and a deep set frown, Elthea pulled the chair out from underneath him with her magic, her green eyes shining bright gold as she got her small revenge. "Do something useful, will you? Go get some firewood." Daegal, still laughing, obeyed and left the room.

Her flush faded as she turned back to Merlin, who was barely hiding his laughter. Their eyes locked and neither of them could help it, they both burst out laughing at the strangeness of the situation.

"Shut up and let me have a look at your leg," Elthea pleaded with a blush as she walked closer to the bed, pulling the blankets away from his body. His body shivered as soon as it was exposed to the cold, and Merlin's breathing hitched as her nimble fingers danced along the large gash in his leg. "_Þurhhæle dolgbenn_," she breathed as she placed a hand over his wound. The subtle pain in his leg disappeared as she healed it, sending him a smile as she did so.

"I can't thank you enough." Merlin said, sitting up and wincing from the dull pain in his chest. Elthea quickly pushed him by the shoulders back down onto the bed, sending tingles through Merlin's body.

"Rest," Elthea ordered, pushing the hair on his forehead of to the side absently before turning to the kitchen. She grabbed one of the intricately made glasses and dunked it in a bucket of cool water, bring it to her lips for a drink. "Are you hungry?" She asked, leaning against the counter and casting Merlin a glance. Merlin was about to respond, but his stomach beat him to it, growling loudly at the thought of food. Elthea giggled as she grabbed the plate she'd used before, grabbing more of the rabbit and some vegetables to fill it up.

Elthea sat on the edge of the bed, propping a pillow up behind Merlin's head as she grabbed for a piece of meat, placing it gently in his mouth. He chewed slowly, savoring the flavor as Elthea played with the hair on the back of his neck. She fed him more food until he was sated, placing the plate on the floor next to the bed.

Daegal had come back with a bundle of twigs in his arms, throwing them onto the fire in the fireplace before walking over to the bed, sitting in the chair he was in earlier.

"Tomorrow, we leave at dawn." He started, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. This caught Merlin's attention, his head shooting towards the boy.

"What do you mean '_we'_?" Merlin asked incredulously, going to sit up again before Elthea pushed him back down, her cool hand on his chest feeling incredibly nice.

"He means all of us, Merlin." Elthea said as she smoothed back his hair, trying to calm him down in some way. "I have horses that can take us to Camelot first thing in the morning."

"No, you're not coming." Merlin insisted. It was way too dangerous for either of them to come along. They could be killed just for being in the town, let alone inside the castle. "It's too dangerous."

"I can handle it, Merlin." Elthea chided softly, standing from the bed and moving back to the kitchen, grabbing food and placing it on the counter. She walked to the back room, grabbing a bag before walking back to the kitchen. She shoved the food into the satchel, making sure to fill up water containers for the ride.

"Absolutely not." Merlin objected, mortified. He wasn't going to risk letting this girl die. Or the boy.

"You need me more than you realize, Merlin. You don't even know where you are, let alone how to get back to Camelot." She said coolly as she turned back to face him. "Besides," she interjected as she dropped the bag to her feet. "You'll never be able to control the horses without me."

"She has a point." Daegal pointed out, getting up to gather his own supplies. "It'll be easier if you just let us come." Merlin locked his jaw, staring defiantly at the burning fire as he seethed about their persistence. The room was quiet, Daegal laying down on his bed and falling asleep almost immediately, his loud snores echoing in the room.

"Merlin," Elthea called softly from by the fireplace, making his heart skip a beat as she stood and made her way over to the bed. "Please do not be angry with us, we only wish for you and your king to be safe."

"I can make it to Camelot on my own, there's no need to put yourselves in danger." Merlin clipped, crossing his arms angrily as he glanced at her from his peripheral vision. Her soft red lips pulled into a frown as she gazed into the fire, a saddened sigh escaping her lips. The crackling of firewood was the only sound in the room other than their muted breathing

"If I may ask, how have you managed to keep your magic a secret from the king all of this time?" She asked, glancing over shyly as he opened his mouth to respond.

"Luck, mostly." He said dryly, feeling his heart pounding in his chest as she sat on the bed next to him.

"Is it hard? Working for the king, I mean." She asked, turning her head to face Merlin as he gathered a response.

"It's tiring, but it's not as bad as it could be." He carefully worded, glancing up and meeting her burning gaze. "If Arthur hated me I would have been sacked or executed years ago."

"Is it like the stories say? Endless stone walls and winding hallways, people always milling about and having something to do?" Her eyes lit up with childlike curiosity as she asked her questions, making Merlin's stomach flop as she kept her gaze on his face.

"It's a beautiful kingdom," He said fondly, thinking back to the marble hallways of the castle, always bustling with activities and conversations.

"Where are you from?" She asked as she leaned her back against the headboard, turning to face him as he scooted over to make room for her.

"I'm from the town of Ealdor," He supplied as she sank down into the bed, her head landing next to his on the pillow. She yawned, snuggling into the pillow before more questions slipped out of her, her nearly insatiable curiosity getting the better of her.

"Can you tell me one of your adventures?" She asked him, staring hopefully with her big, doe eyes. Merlin conceded, telling her the tales of the Once and Future King, lulling her to sleep with his deep voice. Soon after he had finished telling the story of Arthur's trials with the questing beast, he found himself staring at her peaceful face, her breath leaving her in soft pants as he examined her features. There was no way he was going to let them come with him, but he'd figure out how to talk them out of it in the morning. Looking at her face, he drifted off into a dreamless slumber.


	3. Short Lived Relief

"Rise and shine," Elthea called, waking Merlin from his slumber. She yanked the blankets off of him, making him groan at the cold air. "It's time to go." She walked with purpose, her boot covered feet clanking against the ground as she walked around the room.

Merlin rolled onto the side of the bed, planting his feet on the ground and stretching his arms behind his head, only feeling a slight discomfort in his chest as he moved. He shoved his shoes on, running a hand through his messy hair before he stood up, his eyes nearly glued shut with fatigue. He'd woken up at some point in the night and noticed she'd tangled herself around him like she had before, and his arms pulled her closer to him before he drifted back into sleep. He kind of wish he'd woken up before her, so he'd have some time to relish in the way they'd been curled around each other in their sleep.

Elthea walked around the room, covering the windows with handmade curtains so that no one could see into the house. Merlin took in her changed appearance; her body was dressed in a purple and white dress that hugged her figure, making Merlin gulp as he watched her walk around the room. She turned to look at him for a second before walking hastily to the back room, grabbing a large black cloak and throwing it at the boy.

"Trust me, you're gonna need it." Elthea advised, slipping on her own purple cloak to shield herself from the cold. She grabbed a bow and quiver from the table next to the door, grabbing a leather bracer and a leather finger guard before motioning towards the door. The two walked out of the house, feeling the bitter whip of the wind as she shut the door behind them. Daegal had been gathering the saddles and reigns for the horses, having finished packing only moments before. With a quick glance at the two boys, Elthea put two fingers in her mouth and made a sharp whistle that made both of the boys cringe. Not long after the noise left her mouth, two black stallions came trotting through the woods, neighing raucously as they stopped before Elthea.

"Daegal, the saddle," Elthea instructed as she carefully danced around the two stallions that bucked dangerously, slipping her bow and quiver over her shoulder and slipping on her finger protector and arm bracer. Merlin watched in awe as she quickly saddled the two rambunctious beasts, making it look spectacularly easy. "Alright, we don't have all day." She teased as she mounted the deadlier looking of the two with unsurprising grace.

"There are only two horses," Merlin stated, confused. Elthea shot Daegal a smirk before she looked back at Merlin with an expression that made his heart skip a beat.

"You're riding with me." She said as she grabbed the reigns, controlling the hulking horse. Merlin was about to protest when she shot him a look, holding out her hand for him to grab. Acquiescing, Merlin accepted her help up, grabbing onto her when the horse bucked, trying to get it's riders to fall off. Daegal also mounted his horse, getting on with minor difficulties.

"You might want to hold on," Elthea suggested before she cracked the reigns once, sending the horse into a speedy gallop that nearly knocked Merlin off the animal. Thinking quickly, he grabbed onto Elthea's waist, in awe of her riding skills as she maneuvered the horse in between the trees as if she were a gust of wind and feeling his face flush at the heat of her waist under his hands. Daegal had difficulties keeping up with his friends, his horse not quite gaining the speed that Elthea's was getting.

Elthea hummed deep in her throat as she directed the horse over a fallen tree, sending them soaring through the air and landing with a hard thunk on the foliage covered ground.

"At this rate, we'll be at the castle by nightfall!" Merlin called loudly, hoping that she could hear him over the whipping winds.

"Let's hope so." Elthea lilted, noticing a low hanging branch and grabbing Merlin's hand from her waist and laying herself flat against the back of the horse. "Duck!" Merlin pushed his body down over hers, getting as low as possible and narrowly avoiding getting clobbered by the branch.

The ride to Camelot had been anything but silent, Elthea regaling all of the stories she'd gathered from her years saving people who'd gotten stranded in the woods by her home. As they approached the kingdom, though, her stories halted as she took in the grand exterior of the castle.

Overcoming her original awe, Elthea felt excitement course through her veins as she led the horse through the town, trying to fight the flush in her neck as Merlin muttered directions into her ear.

Merlin sent guards on duty a wave as they galloped through the castle gates, adjusted to seeing Merlin coming and going with strange company. Merlin hopped off the horse, holding out a hand for Elthea, who gratefully took it and hopped down. Merlin helped her down, his hands ending up on her waist and their faces closer than they should have been.

Elthea cleared her throat as she patted down the front of her skirts, rustling her bow in the process. Merlin saw Daegal tie his horse to a post and hurriedly did the same, grabbing Elthea's hand before running up the marble steps to the castle doors. Servants gave muffled reprimanding comments as the three raced through the halls. Elthea skillfully danced around a maid when she appeared from around a corner, but Daegal was not as lucky; he stumbled head on into the woman, making her drop the carefully folded laundry. Elthea cackled as the boy scrambled after them, feeling a peasant burn in her legs as she ran.

"Where should we be looking?" Elthea asked through her light pants, staying close to Merlin as he navigated the chilled stone hallways with surprising ease.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out!" He shouted as he looked back at her briefly, catching her eye and making a smile curl at the corner of her lips. The castle was impressive from the outside, but from the inside it was like a maze. Whenever she thought that the hallway would end, another door would pop up and the whole chase would start up again. They passed a door in what seemed like the millionth hallway when Merlin sent a second glance at the opening, noticing that the wooden door was ajar when it was normally shut and locked.

"Follow me," he instructed, running up the stairs with his friends following behind him. As they reached the top of the spiral staircase and burst onto the stone balcony, Elthea's noticed the assassin posed with a crossbow at the ready. With widened eyes, the assassin took notice of the three and shot his crossbow at the three of them, Merlin's arm pushing Elthea behind him as he blocked it with his magic. The man, seeing that he missed his target, pulled out two daggers and threw them towards the three, who all ducked to try and avoid the flying knives.

The assassin quickly reloaded his crossbow and aimed at King Arthur, only to be stopped by Elthea who was quick to shoot him in the chest with an arrow. The man, having already pulled the trigger when his body was pushed from the force of the arrow, shot at his own king instead of the king of Camelot. The assassin fell dead against the pillar he had been leaning up against for support, the life leaving his eyes as Elthea's shot took its toll on his body. She stood from her crouch, walking over to the balcony and looking down at the frantic looking people.

"We did it," Merlin said in relief, turning back to look at Daegal, who had stayed on the floor. Elthea turned from the scene below, her eyes stopping on Daegal who held his stomach in pain. Her eyes widened as she let out a shriek of despair, running towards the boy she had grown to love as a brother.

"No!"


	4. Goodnight, My Angel

"Daegal!" Elthea cried, grabbing the boy and pulling him into her embrace, cradling his body in her arms. Her hands danced around the wound, never pressing too hard as she began to mumble words of magic, only to be stopped as Daegal's hand shot up and covered her mouth, blocking the spell from leaving her mouth. Prying his hand off of her mouth, Elthea tried again in vain to heal the boy. "Let me heal you, please!" She begged as the boy pushed away her frantic hands.

"Magic in Camelot? That's suicide." He coughed out, grabbing onto the blade. Elthea sobbed as she held the boy close, one hand raking through his hair and the other holding him to her chest, rocking his body back and forth as tears cascaded down her face. "Did we save Arthur?" Daegal asked Merlin weakly, who had come to kneel beside the wounded boy and his weeping companion.

"Yes," Merlin nodded, putting pressure around the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He was just as tempted as Elthea to heal the boy, but he knew the guards would soon come up the stairs to investigate.

"Good," Daegal nodded, breathing heavily and grunting as it became harder to breathe.

"No," Elthea lamented quietly, running her hands through Daegal's hair as she rocked him back and forth, her tears running onto his head, which was buried in her neck.

"Elthy?" He asked, his eyes drooping closed as he struggled to breathe.

"Yes," Elthea choked out through her tears, her grip on the boy tightening as his body shook.

"Can you sing for me?" He asked as his body started to fail him, his arms grabbing tightly onto Elthea as he started to die. "That song you used to sing to me when I was little?"

"Anything for you," She said with a grimace of a smile on her face as she took a shaky breath, her lips parting to sing for him.

_ "Goodnight my angel._

_ Time to close your eyes._

_ And save these questions for another day._

_ I think I know what you've been asking me._

_ I think you know what I've been trying to say._

_ I promise I would never leave you._

_ And you should always know, I never will be far away."_

Elthea placed a shaky kiss on the boy's forehead as she choked out the words, her heart breaking as she watched the light leave his eyes. She used to sing him to sleep every night after his mother was killed and he had stumbled onto her company. He had claimed his mother had sung him to sleep every night and that he couldn't sleep without it, so she grew accustomed to singing to him as a balm after a nightmare. She got to sing to him one last time, and she hoped she stopped the nightmares from creeping into his eternal sleep.

Merlin watched on with tears in his eyes at the sadness exuding from the powerful girl that had saved his life. Elthea let out a single loud sob as she felt Daegal go limp in her arms, her eyes shutting tightly as she let the sobs come freely. Her entire body heaved as she held the boy as close as she could, her wails permeating the air and stopping the guards that had come to find the assassin. Elthea lamented her sadness, her sobs chilling Merlin's body to the core.

Sir Leon moved closer to the sobbing woman, resting on his knees next to Merlin as he tried to pull her away from the dead body. Her grip never faltered on the boy, keeping him close in her arms. She shrieked as the man tried to take her family from her, her arms wrapping tighter around the boy she helped raise.

"Elthea," Merlin whispered, placing a hand on her the side of her neck to bring her attention away from the dead boy in her arms. When her eyes opened, Merlin had to suck in a breath through his teeth at the pure agony he saw in her eyes. "We have to move him, now."

She shook her head, sobbing out 'no' repeatedly as he tried to coax her away from him. "Don't take him from me, please."

"Leave him be, Elthea." Merlin tried to coax her, his hand cupping her face as her body shook. "He's in a better place, now."

"He was all I had," she whimpered, her green eyes meeting Merlin's sorrow-filled blue. "He was everything to me."

"He loved you, so much." Merlin's voice cracked, a single tear dropping from his eyes and onto the boy's body. "But you have to let him go."

Elthea let her grip on the boy go slack, letting Sir Leon pick Daegal up and carry him away from the scene, leaving the two heartbroken people to their misery. Merlin wrapped his arms around Elthea tightly as she dove into his chest, her sobs shaking her body and causing an aching sorrow deep in his bones.

* * *

"I still can't believe how lucky I was." Arthur started as Merlin set up his dinner. "I owe that boy my life and I don't know who he was or where he was from. You need to make sure we give him a decent burial." Merlin bit his lip as he remembered the boy dying in his savior's arms.

"I'll do that." Merlin said as he placed the king's plate before him. "If you'd allow me the time."

"Oh, so you can visit that girl again?" Arthur jibed. Merlin looked at the kind with questions in his eyes, avoiding looking at Gwen all together.

"The girl?" Arthur repeated. "Girl? Eleanor, was it?"

"Elthea." Merlin corrected quietly, pouring mead into the king's cup. "I ran into her, I didn't go out specifically for her."

"That's not what Guinevere tells me." Merlin stared at Gwen, who shot him a knowing look. "So, why don't you tell us all about her?" Merlin narrowed his eyes at the queen's expectant face, her eyes lighting up with sick pleasure at his frustration.

"She was his only family." Merlin explained, pouring more wine for the queen. "Raised him when he was a child after his real mother had died."

Arthur took a sip of his wine before saying, "She helped save my life. She fired the arrow that stayed the assassin, did she not?"

"She's got a good shot." Merlin confirmed, placing the wine jug on the table gently.

"Well," Arthur said with finality. "She's welcomed to stay for as long as she needs to recover from her loss. See the funeral, cope with the pain." Arthur took a bite of his chicken before pointing his chicken covered fork at Merlin. "That was a good explanation, but can you explain why you have a limp?"

* * *

The first few days after Daegal's passing were hard; Elthea could barely keep the tears from her eyes and couldn't keep anything in her stomach, growing weak and frail as she grieved. Merlin hated seeing she in such a state, the seemingly ever present pain in her eyes reminded him of when he had lost his best friend Will.

With a quiet knock, Merlin entered the guest room with a bowl of steaming hot soup in his hands. Elthea did not respond to his call of her name, her cheeks sticky with dried tears and her face contorted in muffled pain. Her deep breaths told Merlin that she was asleep, having worn herself down from crying for so long.

"Please," He pleaded in a whisper, placing the bowl of soup down onto the bedside table. "Let me help you," his hand ran through the hair glued to her forehead, his gentle touch stirring her from her restless slumber. His hand trailed down to her cheek, his thumb tracing lightly over her cheek when she opened her dulled eyes. "Good morning," Merlin smiled sadly, his hand retreating from the soft skin of her face.

Elthea blinked owlishly, looking around to recall where she was. Oh, right, she was in Camelot. The smell of the soup drifted through her nose, making her glance at the bowl before locking eyes with the boy that kept her going.

"Please eat," he asked gently, his eyes begging her to cooperate and just eat the blasted soup. "I can't bear to see you like this." Her silence permeated the air as her eyes fluttered closed again, her head nudging back into the soft pillow. "Daegal wouldn't want you to act like this," Merlin dared to bring up the name that filled her gut with pain. "I can't help you if you won't let me."

"I can't," She whispered, her voice cracking as she used it for the first time that morning. Her eyes lifted to meet his and Merlin had to remind himself to breathe.

"Then let me help you," He pleaded, getting on his knees by the edge of the bed and curling his hands around hers. Her eyes locked on his bony knuckles, noticing the slight abrasion on his thumb as it rubbed the back of her hand soothingly.

"Will the pain go away?" She asked, lifting her eyes and searching his for an answer. "Does it get easier?"

"I don't know," He sighed, daring to place a gentle kiss on the back of her hand before lifting his eyes to stare at her face. "But I will do everything in my power to help." Her eyes filled with tears at his words, her bottom lip trembling as she sucked in a deep breath, a small whimper escaping her throat.

"Hold me?" She asked, her big eyes pleading into his, making his heart swell and blood rush to his ears. Merlin didn't bother with thinking of the societal scandal he was committing as he crawled underneath the covers of the bed, his arms pulling Elthea into his chest as he tried to soothe her pain with soft words of comfort. His fingers traced up and down her back, hoping to offer her some comfort in her time of need.

"I'm right here," he promised, dropping a gentle kiss onto her hair as she burrowed her head into his neck, her hot tears cooling against the skin of his neck. Her tiny fingers clamped around the fabric of his shirt, holding him close to her body as she trembled. "I'm not going anywhere."

Elthea's breathing began to calm as she cried herself to sleep, her grip on his shirt relaxing slightly and her warm breath heating the skin of his neck. Merlin stared down at the curly black locks belonging to the girl in his arms, taking a deep breath and sighing at the fuzzy feeling that filled his head. Soon after, Merlin felt his body relax as he, too, drifted off into slumber.

* * *

**So this chapter had the song Goodnight My Angel by Celtic Woman in it!**

**-Kate**


End file.
